


The Demon and The Asshole

by Yandere_toybox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon Dave, Demonstuck, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, Slavery, johndave - Freeform, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_toybox/pseuds/Yandere_toybox
Summary: The United States is a fucked up place for demons. Dave is sold as a slave to the Egbert family and he is certainly not happy about this. His only means is to escape this so called horrible place he is kept in but can he?





	1. Chapter 1

Dave was a hard working demon who has been on the run for months from the hunters that deal demons in slave trade. By far he was the most fast that any hunter has ever seen. he traveled state from state across the US just to get away from these guys. He no where near wanted to be trapped as someones slave and be barked at all the time. He figured he would die or be sent back to Derse, the modern day so called hell flooded with demons of all sorts, before that happened. 

One night Dave had made it all the way up to Washington which was way fucking colder than Texas by far. Dave was tired of all this running one night so he decided to be a goddamn idiot and face off with the hunters that have been after him since the beginning. Boy of boy was that the stupidest idea a demon could have in his entire life. He had soon found himself shadeless and captured on his way to an auction where he'd be sold off like hes some type of property. 

Once there Dave was placed on a stand along with other demons that were along for the trip. The demons concluded of mostly men but there were some women and children there as well. It was a truly a saddening sight when you can hear them call out for each other. They were all placed apart from each other on different stands and tied at the hands and feet like they were going to be apart of some type of art walk. Soon the auctioneer loud voice spoke as visitors fled in through the doors. 

Dave observed all the humans flooding the floor looking at all the demons. He felt as all of them looked like douchebags he didn't want to deal with. He made it his personal mission to not get sold that night and hopefully escape the next. His eye glowed a bright red at the people. Anytime anyone would come towards him he would snap at them and bare his fangs trying to be aggressive and scary as he cold be to warn them all away. Dave noticed the room was getting more and more empty with half the demons already gone his turn for the auction was next. 

The auctioneer stood beside him and called out with a voice that projected across the whole room. "Right here we have a mighty special one!" he chuckled grabbing Dave's chin and holding it high "He's mighty powerful and hes been on the run for months so get him while you can! and look at those eye! most certainly rare to find a shade like this folks!" Dave tried shaking his head lose but it was no use the grip of this guy was so strong the only thing he could do was hiss at him. The man gave out a loud chuckle. "Lets start the bidding of with $500!" The bidding began and Dave was most certainly not happy.

All across the echoed room there was shouting with different numbers and pricing rising every second. "750!" Someone would shout. "870!" Another would chime in. Dave couldn't help to be completely sickened by this; the knots in his stomach were growing more and more painful with an rush of anxiety. He hated being here and he wished that he would've just stayed in Texas. As the bidding began to rise Dave could feel his emotions catching up to him. Every time he heard a high number being shouted on him it made him cringe and began to tear up. 

"2,600 dollars." Someone yelled out in a seemingly calm manner. Everyone in the room went silent and turned to the source of the voice. It was a man in his late forties with a suit and tie on. "Do i have 2,650?" The auctioneer asked. "Alright 2,600 going once! Going twice! Sold to the nicely dressed man!" He called out to the crowd in front of Dave. The mans slacks clicked every time he took a step towards the stand. Once getting there he looked at the auctioneer and handing him the money in cash. "I need you to get a leash, a collar, and maybe a muzzle if he's a biter." The well dressed man said to the auctioneer. "Y-yes right away sir!" The auctioneer said then running off to the storage where they keep all the accessories. The man turned to Dave. "Hmm.. mighty nice indeed." He said to himself examining Dave up and down. Dave glared down at him, his eyes glowing red and snarled. "Oh shut it. You're nothing but a mere piece of trash to be owned, mutant." The man stated to Dave's snarl. If Dave wasn't tied up, he'd would certainly would be throwing hands. He had nothing to do but to be silent and face what he was going through. "Anyways, I'm James Egbert. For you i expect you to call me sir or Mr.Egbert got it?" James said. Dave just rolled his eyes and kept giving the silent treatment. James couldn't help but to sigh, "helpless."

The auctioneer came back with a leash and a collar. "I'm sorry i couldn't find any muzzles sir." James just raised on of his eyebrows, "Hmm.. not a problem I'm sure i can take care of it on my own if he he tries anything." The auctioneer just nodded and proceeded to put the leash and collar on to Dave. Of course Dave struggling with every move he made. Once the collar and leash were on, he give the handle to James and cut the ropes that were holding Dave's feet together. James pulled on the leash making Dave come closer to him. "I'll be on my way now." He said before turning and walking towards the exit with Dave dragging behind.

Dave couldn't help but to accept that this was now his fate as he got in the back of his 'new owners' car. He felt as he had no one to blame but himself. He should've listened to his brothers advice.. The whole way to the Egbert manor James tried to make small talk with the boy but to no avail all Dave would do is stay silent or growl at him. Dave was set on escaping from this assholes grasp even if it was the death of him.

They arrived at a huge mansion called the "Egbert Manor". This is the type of place you'd get shot at if you slightly stepped on their grass without asking but of course there was a huge gate blocking all around it though. James pulled up to the driveway and got out then walking to Dave's side and retrieving him. Dave's face was most certainly grave he was only in his head with the intrusive thoughts he was having. "You know my son was thrilled hearing that we were getting a new demon." James said looking at Dave as the walked to the front porch. "He just seems to be fascinated by your kind" he chuckled. "That's why you're going to be his own personal demon." He said giving a smug smile to Dave. For once during the whole trip Dave finally spoke up, "who great i get to babysit a kid." He said in a sarcastic tone with a fake smile. "All James did was roll his eyes and sighed at the demon entering the mansion.

James walked him down a long hallway leading to some stairs. All around there was plenty of demons doing all types of work around the house. Everybody in the house had stopped what they were doing when they say Dave walk with James though. They were surprised to see another new face being there. Whispers from the rooms emerged as Dave passed by them. He heard all of them at that and this made him grit his teeth together angry with the fact he was here.

James opened a door and pushed Dave into the room shutting the door behind. "This will be your new home in the manner. Feel free to decorate it however you'd like to." He said undoing the rope on Dave's hands and taking the collar and leash off of Dave only to put on a new on. "This new collar you have is an electric shock collar. Try anything funny and you'll be shocked on action." James said nonchalantly. "I'll send my son up here soon to show you around the manner soon until then you stay here, got it?" He said having full eye contact with Dave. "Yeah yeah i got it." Dave groaned at him as he walked out. Once James had left, Dave sat down on the bed and sighed. Finally he was alone. Dave examined the room around him. There wasn't much to it just a bed with one pillow and a couple of sheets plus a blanket, a dresser against the wall, a clock above the door, and a closet with nothing in it. The only thing that Dave enjoyed was the view he saw outside the small window he had.

Not late after a young man, about sixteen, came opening the door and barging in. "You're Dave right?" The boy asked. "Yeah whats it you you?" Dave replied in an annoyed manner. "Well I'm James son, John, I'm supposed to show you around so come on." He stated back. "Oh so you're the kid I'm supposed to babysit! Aren't you a little to old for that?" Dave chuckled getting up and walking over towards him. He was pretty small compared to Dave's lanky size. John looked up with him and glared. "No. you're not a babysitter just a bodyguard. We Egberts are actually important people unlike you. People love us and hate us and your job is to protect me. If you don't succeed in that, you'll end up dead and banished back to hell where you belong." John said back to Dave in a harsh tone. "Woah there no need to get your panties in a twist." Dave joked as John began to walk out the room. Dave followed behind as they explored the big manner. "This place is sure big and fancy." Dave said to John. "Of course it is someone of our status would have no less of this kinda place." John replied turning to Dave, "break anything and you'll get gravely punished." John smiled and turned away walking back down the hall. Dave just rolled his eyes and snickered to Johns comment. 

They both walked into the kitchen. "You've have missed supper so you'll get a snack tonight." John said reaching into a cabinet grabbing a package of crackers and a juice box. "Here" he handed Dave them "you'll survive tonight with these." He said sitting at the table motioning Dave to also sit and eat. "We need to get you on a schedule to when i feed. By the way when do you feed." John asked. Dave was munching on some of the crackers before looking up. "When i feed? I can go weeks without blood but whenever i find someone I like I'll get my blood from them." Dave answered drinking some of the juice. "Hmm, well that's not good at all. We need to get you on a better feeding schedule, maybe once a week. Speaking of when is the last time you have fed?" John asked. "Its been about a week and a half now that i think about it." Dave said, "but why are you asking all of these questions its not like you care about my life anyways." "Maybe not," john replied "but my father paid a lot of money to get you here and I don't know if you noticed but this place isn't as bad as some of the places you could've ended up being in. I'm trying to make it where you can actually survive here, so be grateful." John said bitterly. Dave scoffed at Johns reply, "fine whatever." Dave finished up his food and threw away the trash. "We'll start your feeding schedule tomorrow." John said but to get no answer in return.

They both returned to Dave's room, Dave entering and John standing out leaning on the door frame. "I hope you like your new home. Its not the worst unless you make it that way. John said to Dave as he walked out and shut the door behind him. "Yeah whatever..." Dave murmured to himself as he lied on the bed. He was alone once more in the new place everyone wanted him to call home. He was back to being caught up in his thoughts. All of his emotions were getting the best of him. He was so conflicted about everything in this situation, he hated it and couldn't stand it much more. It was his goal to escape this manner and later this night was his perfect time. Well at least to him.


	2. What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and so short I'll try to be more consistent with uploads!!

The hours passed by with Dave just staring at the wall, twiddling his thumbs, and coming up with his escape plan. He had decided to wait for a few hours for everyone to be fully asleep and then he would escape out of his window. He went over his plan over and over in his head until he thought he perfected it just right. Dave finally tried to take off the damn collar that's been bothering him so bad. He had forgotten the fact that the collar would shock if he did anything to it. Red marks of the shock of the collar became clearly visible in plain sight. "Fuck.." Dave mumbled to himself as his neck stung. Dave groaned and looked up at the clock that was above his door. It was about 1:30 in the morning. Dave decided that this would be the perfect time to get away from his personal hell.

Dave got up from his bed and pulled all of the sheets and blankets off the bed, tying them together. He had successfully made a rope of blankets and sheets so he tied it to the end of his bed's bed frame. Next all he had to do was open the window and climb down his blanket rope. Of course when he tired, the window was locked. Good job Dave, your plan was just going peachy. Dave quickly hurried to his dresser pulling out the empty drawers one after another to possibly find something to break the lock. Finally, the last draw he pulled out there was a small paper clip at the bottom. Jack pot. Dave had lock picked many times in his life before. It's a lifesaver when he needed to get somewhere safe and he couldn't find anywhere that was open. Dave unfolded the paper clip and then stuck it into the lock that was in the window. He worked with unlocking the lock for at the least five minutes. This lock somehow was more complicated than the ones he worked with before. Dave finally managed to unlock the lock and take it off the window. He then threw his rope of blankets out the window as well. He would be next.

Dave jumped out of the window and climbed down the window as quietly as he could soon reaching to the end of the blanket and jumped the rest of the way down landing on his feet onto the soft grass. It was cool out almost enough for a heavy jacket. Dave’s breath could form a light smoke as he walked.The moon was bright enough tonight to provide light to the yard. Dave ran towards the fence looking at how dangerously high it was. Dave thought ‘I’ve never climbed a fence this high before’, but he had to do it since he was already out of the house. Dave began to climb to tall fence and his arm strength again was failing him. Maybe he should work on that. He reached the top of the gate, freedom was so close and it tasted so good. He began to lean over the fence and as soon as his neck reached the other side in electrocuted him and sirens began to go off. Dave fell straight back to the ground and off of the fence due to the shock. He laid there as his body was filled with pain. He was absolutely fucked. James soon came out to find the demon boy lying there near the fence. “Tsk tsk it seems like you don’t listen.” He said in a condescending voice.

James then dragged Dave by his collar into the manor. James eventually dragged Dave down the hall and into the basement. James chained Dave to a support beam with iron chains. Daves wrists sizzled as he was cuffed and chained to the beam. He groaned in pain and glared at James. James grinned widely and gazed down at Dave “I suppose you know why we’re down here?” Dave eyes glowed a deep red as he spoke “Let me guess I’m gonna get fucked up for trying to escape?” James clapped his hands together “Congratulations that's precisely correct!” he said then bringing out a table with a whole bunch of tools. “I wonder which one i should use.” James turned to Dave looking at him. “Oh I got it!” James grabbed a sledgehammer from the table. “This should prevent you from escaping.” He said grinning. Dave knew there was nothing that could save him now so all he did was stay silent and try to prepare for it. Jame lifted the sledgehammer in the air and then swung it down to Dave's right ankle. Dave screamed in pain and flinched from the hit. The scream echoed through the basement as a painful shriek. His ankle soon turned a dark mixture of blue, red, and purple and began to swell. “That should prevent you from scheming to escape for awhile.” James said dropping the sledgehammer and soon getting a scalpel. He walked to Dave and crouched in front of him. James ran the scalpel down Dave’s shirt from the collar cutting it a little. “Try to disobey me again and I will use this scalpel to cut down your sternum and tear your body parts out and just leave you bleed out.” james snarled. “People who say demons are monsters obviously haven’t seen your twisted shit” Dave hissed back. Without hesitation James plunged the scalpel into Dave’s arm and twisted. Dave let out another shriek trying to move to hold his arm to no avail. James took the scalpel out and returned to the table putting it back. “I think that’s enough for one night.” James said walking out, turning off the light, and closing the door behind him.

Dave laid there wondering what ever he did to deserve this. His arm bled profoundly and his leg was broken pulsating from the pain. He felt so weak and unable to move. His whole body just rang in pain he felt there was no way he could get any more rest for the night. Dave groaned and turned to his side to relieve pressure on his other leg. The chains clinked together as dave tried to move his arms that were red from the iron digging into him. He hissed in pain not being able to do much more.

Hours passed by before the door opened once again. It felt like an eternity for Dave, whose pain hadn’t lightened in the slightest. It was James again. Great. Dave sat up and glared from hi helpless position. James walked down to dave and crouched in front of him grabbing his cheeks by on hand. “Have you learned your lesson?” James asked giving a little squeezed to Dave’s cheeks. Dave just sat there and glared silent. “Silly little demon you’re gonna have to answer me one day.” James said shaking his head then taking his hand grabbing a good handful of hair and tugged hard. “You say yes sir and no sir to me and to everyone that is far superior to you. you treat me and them with respect, got it?” James asked with his hand still pulling Dave’s head back by his hair. “Fuck.. Off.” Dave snapped back. James pulled back more once hearing Dave’s words echo throughout the basement. “ It seems like you’re going to need more training than expected. What a waste of money you were..” James sighed and release Dave by pushing him back and releasing the handful of hair and getting up. Dave winced hitting the cold cement. The chains clinked and freed Dave’s Wrists when James putt the key into the locks. His Wrists were Rash red and hurt when anything dared to touch them. “ Come on, you have work to do.” James said picking Dave up by one of his arms. Daves Right ankle refused to Move with the rest of his body. He yelped in response due to the brash movement. James rolled his eyes and put one of Dave’s arm over his shoulder and slumped him out of the basement.


End file.
